


Dorongan Kenangan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Berdua saja?"





	Dorongan Kenangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Jisoo tidak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas yang tidak kosong saat ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar. Kertas itu sekilas tampak tidak familier, tetapi otaknya seketika menemukan memori akan kertas itu saat ia mulai membaca tulisan di atasnya.

Hari itu, Jisoo mengenakan atasan kuning. Rambutnya dikepang satu dan wajahnya dirias dengan warna cerah. Hari itu, ia duduk di sebuah sofa dengan dua rekannya yang lain, menghapalkan naskah sembari mencocokkan naskah tersebut dengan gestur tubuh.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria muda berswafoto.

"Dasar," gumam Jisoo geli. Gadis itu mengganti layarnya dari galeri menjadi telepon. Ia menelepon seseorang.

" _Halo?_ "

"Jinyoung- _ssi_ ," ucap Jisoo setelah teleponnya diangkat. "Kalau akhir minggu ini kita bertemu dengan Doyoung- _ssi_ , bagaimana?"

" _Aku bisa,_ " jawab Jinyoung. " _Tapi setahuku Doyoung sedang ada acara di luar negeri. Berdua saja?_ "

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jisoo untuk menjawab, "Baiklah."


End file.
